Lost
by KentuckyWallflower
Summary: Isaac Lahey doesn't show up for class and Stiles goes crazy trying to find him. (Inspired by the prompt phrase, "I almost lost you.") R&R!


**A/N: This one was requested by BlackFireWolf (Guest). This was a pretty big challenge piece for me to write, so I hope nothing is too OOC. Also, because it was such a challenge piece, its relatively short. Oops. Writing these challenge pieces help me to grow as a writer, so thanks for the challenge.** **I really hope you enjoy the fic, even if it is short. :)**

 **...**

 **Prompts #7: "I almost lost you."**

 **Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Isaac Lahey from** _ **Teen Wolf.**_

 _ **...**_

Scott was going to kill him. _"Go on the trip with your dad."_ Stiles had said, _"Things have been calm lately, we can handle it. You two wanted to try to have a relationship, go on. Have fun kids! We've got everything under control."_

One day. It had been one whole day since Scott had left with his dad and Stiles had already lost one of his betas. Isaac Lahey was nowhere to be found. Poof, gone, vanished. Now you see him, now you don't. Okay, so maybe Stiles was exaggerating a little about how abrupt his disappearance had been, but one of his pack members was _missing,_ and he had promised his best friend that he could go away for one week on vacation and everything would be fine. He figured Scott deserved a vacation after the craziness of the past few years, but if he came home and found out that Isaac was missing? He'd never here the end of Scott's "I told you so" rantings, and his best friend would never leave town for a vacation again. So Stiles figured he had earned the right to some panic attack induced exaggerations.

Desperate to find Isaac, he tried calling his cell phone for what had to have been the hundredth time since he had noticed his friends disappearance—and that was not an exaggeration. Just like all of the ninety-nine times before, his call was sent straight to voice mail.

"Dammit!" He cursed into the phone, "Pick up the damn phone, Lahey!"

He pressed the end call button much harder than necessary, but he was both frustrated and worried. He also found himself annoyed that he couldn't track a scent like Scott, since he was just a nice, normal human. It would be so much easier if he could track a scent. He couldn't go to the police, it hadn't been 12 hours yet so they couldn't help. Maybe his dad could help? No, he would save that for his last resort. He wanted to do this on his own, if at all possible. He also didn't want Scott to hear about it and freak out, not if there was nothing to worry about anyway. Maybe he could use the "Find My Phone" App to find him? After all, it couldn't hurt to try, could it?

It took some time, but he had finally managed to hack his way into Isaac's cell phone GPS. He knew he wasn't at Scott's house—he had already checked there first when Isaac hadn't shown up for class—and the GPS confirmed that his phone was not in the house either, which led Stile to believe that he had the device on him. At least that was what he was hoping. If it turned out that he found the phone and not Isaac, he would know that something was seriously wrong. If that was the case, he'd be screwed. If something was wrong he'd have no way of dealing with it on his own and he would have to tell his dad, Scott, Allison, and Mr. Argent. That was something he didn't want to do unless he absolutely had to. As long as there was nothing supernatural involved, he could handle this, and he would handle this.

Quickly, Stiles rushed to his blue jeep and climbed in. He loved his jeep, he had had it for years, and even though everyone told him it was time to sell it for scraps, he still fought for it. It had survived so much, and even though it broke down on occasion, it never broke down so badly that a little duct-tape couldn't fix it. Starting the jeep he set his phone up on the dashboard. Backing out of his driveway he followed the GPS's instructions. He drove down the long narrow street, turning right at the light. He could only hope that his friend would be at the end of the road when he reached his destination. After a while he arrived at the old and crumbling abandoned house at the end of the street where his GPS had led him. It was Isaac's old home, where he had lived with his dad. Stiles couldn't figure out for the life of him why he would be here. Parking his jeep in the driveway, he cut the engine and climbed out.

He cautiously walked towards the front porch of the house and pushed the door open before stepping inside. The first thing Stiles noticed was the overwhelming heat. The house had been abandoned for months, ever since Isaac's father was killed the place had been abandoned, so the heat wasn't what surprised him. Of course the Air Conditioning would be off and it would be hot in the house. What surprised him was the smell hanging in the air. He might not have had the enhanced senses that his friends had, but he knew what gasoline smelled like.

"Isaac!" He yelled in a panic, hoping he wasn't too late. "Dammit, Isaac, where are you!"

He rushed through the kitchen door and nearly ran right into his missing friend. "Stiles?" Isaac asked, apparently confused at the sight of the sheriffs son. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't show up for school today." He answered. "You weren't at Scott's house or answering your phone. I was worried about you so I hacked into the GPS on your phone and tracked you here."

"Oh. Uh, sorry?" He said stupidly. Such an Isaac answer.

It was at this point he realized that they were standing in a puddle of gas. "Isaac, is there a reason I'm standing in a puddle of flammable chemicals?"

"Couldn't stand the thought of this house standing any longer. Too many painful memories here, you know? I wanted to burn the place down."

Stiles paused. That had taken him by surprise, but it made a strange amount of sense. Isaac was wanting to let go of his past by removing the house of horrors that he had grown up in. After taking a moment to understand what his friend meant, he offered a slight smirk. "You gassed the hell out of that damn freezer down stairs, right?"

"Poured a full tank in that thing." The beta confirmed with a smirk of his own.

"Then I say we should light the fuel and get the heck outta here."

It took the two hardly anytime to throw one of the matches that Isaac had brought with him into the fuel on the floor, the pair hastily running out the front door and to the familiar blue jeep in the drive way. Both boys jumped in and sped out of the driveway, down the street a distance before stopping. As the sheriff's son, Stiles knew that arson was wrong, but he also knew that this was something his friend needed to do. He had to let go of that house and those memories that took place there. Besides, Stiles was still just glad that Isaac was safe.

"I almost lost you." He said looking at his friend in the passenger seat. The boy next to him was staring intently at the fire as it built at his old house. "At least I thought I did. I'm really glad your okay." Stiles told him putting a hand on his shoulder, "You are okay, right?"

"Yea." Isaac answered as he breathed a sigh of relief, all of his tension seeming to leave his body as the flames surrounding the old house rose higher. "Yea, I think I'm gonna be okay now."

...

 **A/N: So, yea, I know its super short, but over all I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. It actually took me three days to write this cause, you know, challenge piece, but I think it turned out okay. I hope you guys enjoyed the read. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
